


I don't want you near but neither away

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl, lena x reign, lena x sam, reign x lena, reigncorp - Fandom, reigncorp au, sam x lena, samantha arias, samantha march - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Two years ago Samantha Arias entered to N.C.E.H.S the girl was good at the eyes of everybody popular, good looking, good student, head of cheerleaders, almost good at everthing (but hiding something). Lena is one of the most sucessful students in there but going throught to find herself and comfort around all the people in her school because of her name. Also having a huge crush on this girl is making her uncomfortable every time she is see's her. The second year Lena even started to leave time to time post-its saying "Please Leave this school" every two weeks. Now in their third and last year there she doesn't know how to be around her anymore





	1. A new year

Lena was wearing all black, her hair flat down, even this morning was not being one of her best. Lilian already had chided her at home and her chofer was driving her to the High School. This was her last year, and luckily after this year she wouldn't see this Samantha at her class or anywhere near again. 

Two years ago when this girl came to National City East High School she was like a vision and she being all this good and sweet, making friend that fast, tender and with that amazing smile making Lena skip a breath. That summer she found that she liked women, but in there were difficult to do a move on someone because she was one of the Luthor's heir so that was almost banned for her. Her stupid last name was always screwing her up with people. Lex years ago had left his last name always in good ears, even after all these years his name echoed in all the country even there even having in mind Lex studied in Metropolis.

 

"Mom we are gonna get late, and I don't wanna be late, please hurry" Sam begged nervous

Patricia sighed "I wasn't the one who wanted to make a 100 cupcakes for people and now needs help to carry them on" Patricia took a glance to the back seat where were all the cupcakes in 7 boxes "And I can't make the traffic go faster why didn't you picked your car anyway?"

Sam frown crossing her arms huffing looking throught the window. Her mother's car was stopping next to the others and Sam saw a Black car she knew the best and a grin grew in her face.

Lena hated the most beign drived to everywhere. She loved to drive but always if she had to go somewhere her mother sent a car to pick her up or drive her whetever she wanted to go. She was checking her messages and saw one of her friend Kara. 

Kara as usual sent her a few emoticons every morning that Lena never used to get or understand, this girl didn't mind being her friend even her sister Alex (which was in the same class as Lena) didn't liked their friendship. Sometimes it was a little bit weird helping her to study because Kara used to get distracter easily and or talked about boys or bubbly things. When Lena tried to explain maths to Kara she always drained her energy, the girl was smart but too hyperactive. Lena was smiling while texting her back  -What does this means?-

"Robert can you drop me a street before-"

"As you please Miss Luthor" the man nodded without saying anything else

The man understood her perfectly, after years of working for her family she always tried to get close to the man, asking him how he was and having interest in him. He has been in her life since she was little, she even thought that maybe this time one of the chofers of her family would be nice. And this man was. He treated her as he treated his own daughter, not of course in front of the Luthor's.

"My mother can't hear us, please call me Lena we have talked about this"

"I would love to Miss Luthor, but I am working" the man said still looking forward "Do you want me to pick you up at the same hour usual?"

Lena quirked her mouth before speak "I will call you"

"Miss Luthor?" The man was stopping where she told him "Can I ask you something as a friend?

"Shoot" Lena looked at the side of his head

"Why are you wearing like some goth girls? This is your last year here" The man parked the car and turn around to see Lena

Lena burst in laugh "Why are you asking? Last year I was wearing almost the same and the year before too"

"Lena don't you wanna leave a good memory?"

Lena smiled gently "This is comfortable and I'm not Lex, I don't have to do anything to make good in the eyes. He is in this university doing his life and I am not him. People should remember me by me records not this look" Lena explained "I... I just want to try this look a little bit longer. And the youngers shit of its pants when they see me" Lena smiled proud

The man nodded with a half smiled "Well... have fun in your first day" The man went outside the car to open her door

"Thank you Robert. And If you want to go back home two hours later, you can tell my mother I made you wait outside" Lena winked at the man

 

"Samantha I don't get why you told me to help you to take all these boxes when you want to carry them all inside" Patricia left another box on top of another in Sam's arms

"I changed my mind mom" Sam said kind of annoyed because if she have calculate good Lena would appear within minutes around the corner "And I'm sorry"

"How are you gonna make your way home?"

"Someone will take me" Sam tried to shrug but she couldn't because all the boxes

"Samantha"

"Mom, Dinah probably would come to pick me up, you know she's staying at her Aunt's place until she have to go back home and you like her" Sam was irritate right now. And as she expected when she looked behind Lena was walking there "Mom can you ask Lena if she can..." Sam looked to the boxes, her mother made a face "Please?"

Lena had her headphones on not playing music. One of her strategies to avoid people talk to her. Not Sam she always tried to talk to her even with that. Lena walked pass them, she didn't looked at two woman even tho she was seeing everything from far. She could hear Samantha's mother calling her until she heard Sam's voice a couple meters far from them. She turned around frowning taking off one of her headphones

"What?" Lena gave a death glare. All her look made her look more serious than she actually was

Sam smiled bright but her mother spoke first "Can you help us?"

Lena rose a brow looking from Patricia to Sam "No" she turn around wearing her headphone again and hit the button playing music up

Sam made a sad face biting the inside of her cheek "It's okay! thank you" Sam said seeing Lena going inside the building

"I don't even know why you try so hard with this girl, she don't like you and... I have to go to work" Patricia put the last box ontop

"Thank you mom" Sam began to walk towards the door and inmediately a couple guys quickly offered their help asking to whom were the cupcakes -It's for all of you guys-

One of them, the quarterback, yelled -MARCH has made cupcakes!- and the football team started to chant her name something that made Lena sigh in annoyance. 

 

In the break lunch Sam was eating her sandwich alone (for the first time in since she arrived to the school she wanted to avoid everyone in that moment) and saw Lena going somewhere. That caught her attention, she took a sip of her bottle of water and follow her in a safe distance, finding her visiting her friend Kara. Sam rolled her eyes at see Lena smile and hugh the younger woman. Sam shook her way and made her way back where she was.

 

"Wait what?" Lena made a sarcastic smile

"Yeah I have two more years ahead and I think it would be awesome!"

"Huh... Kara no" Lena took a chip from Kara's bag "I don't think so"

"Why not? We have a great football team, also the basketball team is great, and if I'm in I can cheer Alex in her last year with you" Kara was enthusiastic "And I can even convince them go and cheer the brainiacs too, like Sam did last year"

Lena thought about seeing Sam in that tight uniform and that skirt but then she imagine Kara and made a disgust face "Ew.."

"Come on! I'd be fun Lena" Kara made a puppy face "I need your support here"

"You don't even know these things" Lena tried to say a word for all the gymnastic these people were

"I will Learn" Kara beamed confident

"You can do whatever you want, I'm only saying that... I don't think this is a good idea, but you will do whatever you want" Lena snorted 

Kara jumped cheerfully huging her best friend "Now we have to convince Alex" 

Lena made an offended face "We?" Lena pushed her friend a little by the shoulders

"Yup, the auditions are in two weeks" 

"Good luck with that" Lena made again her sarcastic smile "I'm not going to talk to Danvers in something you want Kara. Not this time" It was time to them to go back to class

"At least talk with Gayle Marsh!"

"I'll see you later, ok?"

"At the end of the week will convince you to talk to Alex" Kara yelled now far from Lena walking in the opposite direction

 

Inside the building to her class everyone was already in their classes but found Sam outside talking by her mobile with that happy smile that made her feel things. She was there hearing her talk and almost got caught when Sam turned around. And again she smiled at Lena making this frown softly.

"Okay I love you bye" Sam rushed to say when Lena walked infront of her "We are late but luckily our teacher is not there-"

"I don't care" Lena went inside the class

Sam waited outside dropping her head back "Why you hate me?" Sam whispered sad

 

Alex saw them go inside their class one first then the other and shook her head in dissapointment. She was texting Maggie who was in the same high school as Dinah's in Gotham. The truth is that thanks to Sam, Maggie and Alex met last year when she introduced them in a party organized by Dinah there in National City. Alex liked Sam, the two of them were always in good terms. Gayle was chewing gum seeing Sam squinting her eyes until she sat in her place. Alex observed the scene when Gayle whispered something to Sam and she scoffed shaking her head. Gayle loved to tease her friend always joking about something. Alex checked on Lena and saw her ignoring everyone as usual she was thankful that this pain will be over by the end of the academic year. 

 

At the end of the classes eveyone was leaving the class but Lena. Sam gave a quick glance to see her tapping her table with her pencil looking by the window. Lena moved her head catching Sam's eyes looking at her and stood up with an inexpressive face until she saw Gayle do the same tapping on Sam's arm.

"Let's go Sammy we have the first meeting with the coach"

"Marsh a word please?" Lena asked nicely. Weird on her

"yeah... what about no?" Gayle shrugged smiling "Let's go" 

"What do you need Lena, can I help you?" Sam wondered staring at Lena holding Gayle by her arm

"I don't want to be rude but I'm talking to her" 

Gayle frowned deeply "You..." Sam hold her arm squeezing it a bit "Whatever Sammy let's go" 

"Yes" Sam again was feeling sad

Lena waited standing there until they left and grunted, moving her head to the left then to the right to crack her neck "I'm such an asshole, but at least I tried" 

 

Sam, Gayle and the other cheerleaders were with their training outfits. Sam was angry and bossy. Even for the first day she made the girls train harder than usual. At the end of the session eveyone were sweaty and tired, but not her. She was making her way to the showers but Gayle match her walk.

"Are you being a an ass because the goth girl again blew you off?" Gayle pintched "Or just you want to break everyone the first day?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sam played silly "And the coach was happy"

"Sam don't go near that girl. She's a Luthor, she's not like others, they are assholes for nature"

Sam stopped inside the building "Do not talk about her like that Gayle" Sam was serious

"Fucks sake, you are dating Dinah and you still have a boner for that one?" Gayle put her towel on her left shoulder 

"No" Sam's voice raised "Shut up" Sam leaved Gayle there

 

Sam was walking with her wet hair outside the school going to Dinah's car in front of the building. She was there leaned in the car side looking at her with a cheeky smile. Sam automatically smiled shy for the way she was staring at her. Lena had her eyes on them from far and saw something that surprised her and made her feel infurate but hopeless. Sam kissed Dinah in the lips only then she hugged the girl.

"Sam is gay?" Lena breathed "She can't-" Lena was processing all this slowly "-the fuck?!" she was saying all this to herself thinking loud

 

That year wasn't to be easy for any of them

 


	2. Give her a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talked to Alex, the only Alex told her that if Kara wanted to do that she had to try to convince with her skills to the captain Samantha and the others not to her. After Kara tried to enter to the cheerleaders three times and she's about to give up because after a whole month trying she's not getting a thing. Lena these last week saw Dinah Drake going to pick Sam up everyday. She was trying not to feel envious but they were making it impossible. And they didn't even hide it. Luckily this week was being different seeing Sam on her red old mustang going home.

Maggie and Dinah last week returned again to Gotham, they used to come by the weekends and today was Friday so maybe they will come back, but it wasn't a 100% sure. Sam was feeling great, Lena as usual ignoring her. Kara trying to talk to her but she explaining her the best she could that she needed to have some skills to make it. Gayle always mocking around. Alex in her typical way observing and analyzing the situations plus being a charm.

 

"Are you serious?" Gayle asked walking next to Sam going to their trainning

"Yes Gayle, i'm giving her a fucking chance again" Sam was already sick of this conversation

Gayle sighed "Give the kid a try, she can make it work, people likes her"

"At the end of the year when we will give the Captain and Co-Captain to the chosen one they will give her a try. Until now, I won't" 

"Sammy you have seen her skills"

"I haven't seen a shit, she can't do a clean backflip and do not have any flying techniques" Sam shrugged

"Since Dinah has gone again you are grumpy, maybe the lack of gay sex is making you more stubborn than usual" Gayle mocked

Sam laughed "Shut up" she nudget her shoulder to Gayle's

 

Lena had eyes on them the gloomy Kara wasn't making her any good. She had to talk with Sam trying to convince her to give her best friend a try. Lena waited outside the gym until they were over. Everyone and the new ones were happy. Gayle was going after them with a big smile to the showers. Sam went out and was closing the door when someone touched her back making her turn around. She almost hit the door for the glad surprise. She was all covered in sweat with her towel in her shoulder.

"Lena" Sam tried not to look showing much enthusiams "Hi"

"Can we have a word?" Lena tried not to look to Sam's sweat chest "If you want I can wait until..." She was looking to other side pointing with one finger to her sweat clothes and the sweat drops going down her toned stomach

Sam looked down and quickly covered with her towel "Sorry"

"It's fine"

A grin was growing on Sam's face "It is?"

Lena clenched her jaw "Yeah" she couldn't stare Sam because she know if she did she would be staring somewhere else but her face

Sam now was feeling confident "What can I do for you?" 

"It's huh, It's about the cheerleaders thing" Sam was making this really hard for her

"Sure, what do you need? And don't worry this year the brainiacs will have our support like the last year" Sam placed a hand on Lena's arm

"It's about Kara, Samantha" Lena said wanting to have Sam's hand on her but she dropped the hand

Sam waited to Lena look at her eyes but nothing "No" Sam stepped aside and began to walk

Lena sighed tired "Sam wait" Lena walked fast catching her walk taking her by her arm. Maybe the combination of -Sam- not Samantha and Lena's hand on her was making her weak "Please"

Sam turn around looking at Lena's face. Those big green eyes, that beggin face "Cute but it's still a no, Lena" 

"Why don't you give her a try?" Lena closed a little bit her grip on Sam's arm

"Why don't you give a try on me?" Sam shoot back witty

Lena had this twich in a eye that make her only blink one of her eyes when someone did bulleye on her. 

"What?" Lena asked feeling her knees weak and starting shaking

"Give a try on me, and I will think about to give an opportunity to you friend into the cheerleaders"

"So she's good and you are not allowing her in?" Lena got angry

"No, Lena, she's not good, she doesn't have any preparation, she may have a fit body, but doesn't know the basic on gymnastics. First of all I care about people's health and I don't want anyone injured because of me or their stupidity"

Lena felt stupid "I..." and It was true Kara always used to run a lot, cardio was her thing and do push ups but into gymnastics she had any preparation on it

This was the first time Lena was like this soft so she decided to take advance of the situation and pushed Lena's hand away "Think about it, in a few days I will have the list of the chosen ones" Sam made a few steps away "Tic Toc, Lena" 

Lena never have seen Samantha this way, serious, not with that stupid beautiful smile, or trying to be nice or gentle. She was being honest and insolent. It wake her body react to a new way she liked, but brushed the feeling away quickly seeing her go. Her eyes went right to her tight ass until this went inside to the other building. 

 

Friday late Lena was at the Danvers's house listening to Kara talk about this guy Michael. She was bored to death. Alex time to time was going to Kara's room to ask her something but still like checking on them. Lena was eating salt crackers. All the Danvers eat dairy products and this time Kara forgot to buy her Kale chips. Someone knocked at the door, and Alex's mother opened it, having Maggie or as Alex's mother used to call her Miss dimples was there with the Lioness because of her brown almost blonde hair but they used to call her Canary because she used to whistle songs.

"Alex your girlfriend is here with Dinah"

"I'd be down in a minute" Alex said at Kara's bedroom door "We are going to hike do you want to come?" she asked to her sister and inevitably to Lena too

"Are we going to watch the stars?"

Alex shrugged "Yeah I guess"

"What do you say Lena?" Kara had this happy face

"Sure why not..."

They went down the stairs and Maggie and Dinah were talking about something until Maggie noticed her girlfriend going down the stairs and smiled again. Alex wanted to kiss propperly Maggie but everyone was there.

"Hey who's these?" Dinah smiled big and Lena hated that smile it was good but she really hated that woman for many reasons

"My sister Kara, and her friend from the movie the Dark Shadows" Alex raised a brow making Dinah frown in confusion and Maggie snort "She's Lena"

Lena was repeating to herself over and over -Be nice, Be nice, Be nice...- and forced a smile seeing Kara hit Alex's arm

Dinah looked at Alex in disbelieve and shooked her head in dissapointment "Nice to meet you guys" 

"We better get moving I don't want to it's too dark outside" Maggie pointed

They were leaving the house going to Maggie's black camaro "It's Sam coming?" Alex asked near to Maggie's car

"No, she said she had to do something... I don't know where" Dinah said going inside the car "Since her father's death she needs these times alone sometimes you know. I'm lucky she's not an over attached or needy one"

Lena didn't know Sam's father has died. Kara only nod how she did know. Lena was trying to make memory trying to remember to have seen Sam sad or down or so but there not were a single moment of that at school

Maggie, Dinah and Alex were laughing about something they saw on tv but Lena was lost in her thoughts. Kara sometimes participated on their conversation making them laugh more.

"Dinah" Lena said trying to talk with her. Lena, Kara and Dinah were sit in the back seats "When Samantha's father died?" She asked in lower voice trying not to ruin the mood

"Huh..." Dinah thought for a little "He was battling with brain cancer for two years, and he couldn't keep the battle around June last year" Dinah said thoughtful "Sam got it really bad, but you know her, she always does like everything is okay. Actually they moved to National City because, she told me that doctors said here were an experimental treatment and so. I never wanted to take down her hopes but when I meet Jonathan I knew the man was in its last" Dinah clenched her jaw "He once thank me for make her daugther stop turning in the monster she was. I never knew what he meant" Dinah shook her head "Sam always has been a sweetheart"

"What are you talking about guys?" Kara asked 

"Nothing, Kara" Lena only replied

Dinah got a text "Sometimes I think she can hear me talking about her" Dinah smiled sweet. 

Kara and the others kept their jokes, their chat about tv shows and those things and Lena only was thinking about Sam when Dinah broke into her thoughts tapping on her arm

"Can I ask you something?" Dinah asked staring at Lena's face "Why do you call her Samantha?"

"Because is her name?"

Dinah looked strangely "Huh..."

"Why?"

"She hates being called by her full name" Dinah pointed "Her father used to call her by her full name when he was angry for the medication. I don't know why she allows you to call her by her full name" Lena was about to reply her but Dinah got a call "Hey babe. No, I'm with Alex, Maggie, Lena and Kara" Dinah was looking to the window "No, hiking, they want to see the stars, and as you are busy tonight... what's that music?" It looked like Sam was at some bar "Where are you?" Dinah was curious but Sam didnt told her about her location but she told her another thing "Okay, its okay. Tonight of course. I will go to your house" Dinah laughed about something she said "Huh yes Lena, Luthor?" Dinah looked at Lena raising her brows nodding "Yes that one, Sam?" Sam has hanged up the phone "We lost her" Dinah laughed 

"Is she okay?" Alex asked

"She was somewhere with electronic music"

"Electronic music?" Maggie asked thinking 

"Hey" Kara told Lena "Do you think if... in the last call I will made in the cheerleaders?

"Have you practice what they adviced you" Lena replied

"No..."

"Then how do you want to go in?" Lena said tired covering her face while the rest talked about random, stuff and Kara huffed letting it go

 

Sam was at a huge basement, black neon lights, electronic music blasting all around, lot of guys and girls on computers. She was walking fast to a desk where there was an only computer with red and green lights. She sat behind and wore a very expensive headphones.

Sam pushed the button on and in less the 15 seconds the Linux OP was up "Reign online" She said looking at the screen "Lets see how many firewalls and doors we can take down, ladies and gentleman. We have only an hour to play" everyone was listening to her "Let's have fun"

 

Around 22:00 the girls came back to The Danvers's house to drop Kara and Lena. There was Sam waiting in her red old mustang waiting. She was wearing boots a crop top with the NASA logo on the chest and black tight jeans, with her hair in soft locks down over her shoulders. For Lena it was irritating she looked that good always.

Dinah, Kara got off the car followed by Lena and Alex got in the car again.

"I will come back later" Alex told Kara "Mom knows I already dropped you so don't do anything stupid" Alex pointed "Lena as you are staying please check on her"

Maggie had a funny smile "Okay kids Mama Alex has spoken" 

"Hey" Alex pouted 

"Lets go" Maggie laughed 

"Aren't they the cutest?" Dinah said before look at Sam

"They are" Kara said looking at Lena that had a disgust face

"Dinah!" Sam called smiling 

Lena felt awkward looking at her. More than usual, this knew information was making her feel weird. Not as her stunning presence has made her any different, but there was something bugging her.

"Hope see you anytime soon" Dinah smiled

"Nice to meet you Dinah" Kara waved at her new friend

Dinah walked fast and hug Sam tight, then she kissed her, Lena wanted to look to other side, but Sam's eyes were on her while she was kissing Dinah. Lena felt shivers running her spine and made her walk next to Kara who was walking to her door.

what was that?


	3. You are annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara had two full weeks to try and prepare moves for the last call into the cheerleaders. Lena went to all Kara's practices, kind of feeling proud of her best friend. Not that much when the girl played fool more than taking it serious. After what Dinah told Lena about Sam, Lena's attitude have softened a 2% but that moment that Lena can't erase from her mind, Sam kissing Dinah staring right at her was weird.

Alex walked fast to the classroom seeing Gayle in Sam's lap while her had a tired face with her head on Gayle's chest. Sam waved at Alex and her waved back sitting in behind her desk. Alex could saw Lena was staring thoughtful to Sam.

"Alright kids everyone to your seats" the professor Thomas said inside the class seeing everyone go back to their seats "Have you have the authorization signed by your parents?"

"Not me" Lena said loudly 

"Can I know why Lena?" 

"Because I already know Paris and I think is unnecessary for me to go again" Lena was thinking that that summer she was there

"Lena this will be a trip is almost obligatory, everyone in the class are going to bond and for a project, I can understand some students circumstances but the school is paying half of their trip so they are going to come" Professor Thomas sit on his desk "If you do not come to the trip you are suspending this class"

Sam looked at Lena rolling her eyes with a piss off face. Gayle was the first one to stand up to give the professor the signed paper then all followed her actions.Lena was tired of everyone's shit and only wanted to stop seeing all these people

 

After all the classes Gayle went ahead to change her clothes, but Sam waited until everyone was out for Lena that always use to take her time to go out and leave the room.

"Why are you staring at me Sam?" Lena said hitting with her thumbs the touchscreen of her iPhone with her eyes glued replying a text of Lex

"Sam?" She made her way to sit in front of Lena

"Is your name, isn't it?" Lena sighed looking up giving the glare

Sam actually loved that stare because it made her feel something that always ended between her legs "I thought you were the only calling me Samantha" 

Lena was staring at her eyes, that playful smile, the way Sam put her arms over her desk leaning. She wanted to smile but she frown instead, exhaled and licked her lips. She knew that Sam hated people calling her by her full name but now she playing almost telling her to call her that made Lena angry.

"What do you want Samantha"

"Have you think about what we've talk?"

Lena remember what they have talk but after two weeks she had an idea but didn't made a decision so she had to think fast

"I think-" Lena narrowed her eyes, leaning over her desk staying a few inches from Sam's face "-I'm letting Kara do her work the best she can and not giving a shit for you"

Sam smiled bigger than ever looking from Lena's mouth to her eyes. Lena wasn't understanding anything, the normal Sam would feel down and step back

"Okay" Sam hummed happy "Let's see how she break her neck" Sam stood up

"What do you mean?" Lena followed her actions

"Today I will not decide. If Gayle let her in it's okay. I have better things to do right now"

Lena chased Sam taking her by her arm "Where are you going?" Lena pushed Sam against the lockers 

"Where am I going?" Sam was loving this moment the most

"You are the captain, you decide who's in and study all the profile of the guys and girls. Gayle only goes for the good looking ones and doesn't care too much for their aptitudes"

"Is her choice, we have space for two more, she will decide" Sam smiled again 

"What are you trying?" Lena asked breathless 

"I am letting the Co-Captain to decide" Sam tried to release her arm from Lena's hand but she hold her tighter 

"Sam please" Lena's expression changed completely

"Okay" Sam couldn't help, but she never resisted a kind word of Lena "I'm gonna make them in troubled" Sam murmured looking down

"In trouble?" Lena saw Sam taking her mobile phone "Who's going to be in trouble?"

Sam could pull back her arm "I'm sorry Lena but now this is none of your business" Sam began to walk "I'll see you down in the gym"

Lena followed Sam with her sight talking to someone in the phone, the only words that echoed in the hall were -Reign- and -Red Hood-. Lena frown worry and one more time she was staring at Sam ass swing.

 

"Okay, as everyone know. This year in the first call we couldn't take the wonder five, so this is the last call. This year the captain who's not-"

"I'm here Gayle" Sam didn't had her full uniform. She was wearing only the pants and jacket with the colors of the cheerleaders team "Don't worry" Sam whispered to Gayle's ear "As many of you might know Gayle, Callie and I are graduating, and this year we wanted the best of best. We are not leaving the team to anyone's hands that easy. This year we have two competitions I want to win and I will make you all suffer for it. Our coach has leave me freely will to choose. Because she trust me. And that's what our team work on the most. Trust and commitment. Gayle" Sam gave the word to her friend

Lena was watching all from the stairs, before Sam came everyone was goofing and laughing but everyone become nervous and serious when she showed up.

"Please everyone, stretch and warm up, we will start in 10" Gayle order making all the guys and girls move, then she turned around "What are you doing here? You didn't had to do a super big thing?"

"Yes but I wanted to check"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do I totally do" Sam was honest "Is just..." Sam moved a hand in the air pointing Kara

"If you don't want her in the team I will not let her in. Just say it"

"You will decide, ok?" Sam cupped Gayle's face "I trust you, you'll do great, do you all great" 

Lena frown looking at the two having that moment "Why do you always have to be that touchy-feeling" Lena said to herself looking at Sam

At the end of the practices and routines a guy and two of the girls did it really great. Kara was one of them. Practicing those two weeks 3h before classes and 8 hours in the weekends has make her learn good exercises, not too clean not perfect but good ones.

After Gayle asked a few things to Sam on papers and sometimes pointing to the boys and girls she made a decision.

"Kara Danvers, Scarlett Hardy and Ewan Matthews, Welcome to the Shooting Stars" Gayle announced "Congratulations"

Sam whispered something to Gayle's ear making her giggle and slap her hands softly biting her lower lip

"I made it?" Kara couldn't believed "I made it! We made it!" Kara jumped happy hugging her friend "Lena I MADE IT!" Kara yelled looking at the stairs where Lena was

Lena smiled seeing her friend that happy. Kara was that happy talking to the people and moving around joking, excited. Lena looked to Sam and again she was staring at her in a way that was making her feel something, like she was staring back like saying -It's done-, she gulped and put herself together frowning. Lena began to wonder why Sam always do everything for her.

 

Weekend arrived and Sam was laid on her side seeing Dinah move around her room in underwear, she liked seeing Dinah every weekend. Luckily Sam's mother always had to work that much that leaved Sam time to do everything she wanted and didn't care about her sentimental life. And she never had to study hard to pass exams, except for history, history was a hell.

"Are we gonna pick up Maggie and Alex and then do this thing about couples going together to places?" Dinah made Sam laid on her back and sat straddling Sam

"That's what you want to do?" Sam touched Dinah's hard abs making her way down between her legs

"I think you have something better in mind" Dinah smiled feeling Sam's hand move inside her panties "Sam we just wake up"

"And I want breakfast" Sam smiled playful touching what she wanted with the tip of her fingers "But you are right" She began to rub Dinah's clit in circles in a soft pace "We just wake up" Sam stopped abruptly pushing Dinah to a side hearing her whine when she stood up from bed

"I hate when you do that" Dinah covered her face muffling a scream hearing Sam laugh then seeing her sucking her fingers "Sam" Dinah extended an arm

Sam crawled back looking at Dinah's dark green eyes "I love the color of your eyes" Sam leaned down positioning herself better ontop her girlfriend's body

"You have a thing for green eyes" Dinah touched Sam's lips with her fingers. Sam opened her mouth and sucked her fingers "Sam don't start"

"I'm not doing anything" Sam took Dinah's hand and kissed her wrist staring right at her

Dinah raised hips bitting her lower lip "We can pick them later" Dinah sit up pulling Sam in a heated kiss

 

"So... what are you guys going to do?" Kara asked Maggie who was holding Alex's hand in the couch

"Probably something dangerous but fun" Maggie smiled and Alex slapped her thigh 

"They are an hour late I hope nothing had happened to them" Alex said worried

Maggie snorted and Alex looked at her with a soft frown of confusion. Maggie rose her brows and after a few seconds Alex got the hint making her girlfriend burst on laugh. Kara was not understanding anything. Actually Kara was waiting Lena for her to take her to a training of acrobatics. She had decided to demonstrate she can do it as better as the veterans. And Lena was going with her because she didn't had anything else but attending family meetings.

This morning Lena could take Lex's Shelby Mustang and sneak from her manor without her mother or father could notice. She drove to The Danvers house and parked outside, wearing a black top, black leather pants and the aviator black sunglasses Lex gave her for her birthday last year. She was taking her mobile phone from the passengers seat but something caught her attention, more than anything because the loud music. - Uninvited / Freemasons - it was Sam and her girlfriend singing loudly. That old red mustang matched Sam's personality. They parked in front of her. Sam turned the engine off and went outta the car waited for Dinah until she was out and hold her hand. 

Lena got off the car taking her time staring at the two love birds, in the moment Dinah grabbed Sam ass and placed her lips over Sam's ear telling her something probably dirty talk made Lena feel sadness. Sam looked for a moment back and her smile faded away because Lena was there, Dinah tried to do something else but Sam made her stop almost in the door of the house.

"Good morning Lena" Dinah greeted seeing the girl

"Morning" Lena sniffed without looking at them 

"Morning Lena" Sam touched Lena's arm with her free hand

Sam holding Dinah's hand was making Lena feel sick, she only wanted to make them be apart. Alex opened the door because she heard voices outside

"Hello there" Alex opened her arms hugging Sam while Dinah just smiled with her hand in the waistband of Sam's jeans

"Where's Maggie?" Sam kissed the side of Alex's head

"Maggie, they are here!" Alex giggled because Sam was still kissing her cheek 

Maggie saw Lena and smiled gently "Kara, your friend is here" 

Kara came running happy "Captain!"

Sam moved her eyes to Kara "Don't call me that outside school"

"Kara let's go, we will be late if we don't go in ten minutes and you always get distracted" Lena scratched her arm 

"Where are you going guys?" Sam asked curious 

"I'm taking serious what you said about getting better in acrobatics and I found a gym that teaches good" Kara went outside and Lena followed "Where's your car?" Kara was used to the black car with a driver

"We are going in that beauty" Lena pointed to the dark blue Shelby

"Can I drive?"

"First get your license" Lena shook her head

"Wait" Alex told going towards them

"We are going with you guys" Dinah said smiling

"Yay..." Maggie didn't wanted to go 

 

In the middle of Kara's training, Alex, Dinah and Maggie went for drinks letting Sam and Lena alone watching Kara. But Sam was only looking at Lena with a soft grin on her face

"Can you stop?" Lena sighed

"Make me" Sam moved from her seat getting closer to Lena 

"You are annoying" Lena moved far for a couple meters 

"Everyone says I am delightful" Sam shrugged

"Only when you sleep"

"You wanna check that fact?" Sam smiled because Lena got caught off of guard 


	4. Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole week has been really entertaining for Sam, because she could do all her -extra activities- without any problem balancing it with her life at school. Tonight a Rock Band played on a Bar of people Sam knew from her father and surpringly Lena wanted to go turning it a fun night

"Sam, Dinah dinner is ready" Patricia yelled from the bottom of the stairs

Dinah was laid down over her stomach and Sam straddling her lower back while she was reading an history book lesson for Sam when mother called. Sam brushed her hands over the toned back of her girlfriend and leaned down to bite her shoulder hard making Dinah hiss provoking her laugh licking the mark of her teeth

"Ouch" Dinah laughed "Luckily this time you are not leaving hickeys"

"Give me time" Sam whispered at her girlfriend ear before leaving a kiss below her ear

Dinah tried to turn around and Sam allowed holding herself in a knee until the girl was able now see her face placing her hands on Sam's thighs. Sam had a weird look on her face. It made Dinah sit up and leaned for a kiss but stopped inches before touch her lips

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you like me?" Sam asked as a ritual every two weeks

Dinah left a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips "Do I have to put out the list again?" she smiled

Sam smirked shaking her head "Let's go dinner, we have to sneak out later" Dinah just scoffed before kiss her cheek

 

Lena had taken Kara to her manor, during the dinner Lilian made a lot of questions to the young girl, meanwhile Lena played with the food she wasn't hungry and would rather to drink water than eat the meat feast that her mother order to prepare to her friend. After dinner Lena was trying to teach Kara how to play Pool. The older girl thought that it would be cool to teach that to her best friend because Lex taught her how to play a couple years earlier than Kara's actual age. Somehow Lena missed her brother seeing how clumsy her friend was with the billar cue. Around 22:00 Kara got a text  from her mother telling her that it was time go to home.

"It was the coolest night Mrs. Luthor" Kara hugged the woman, making her the most awkward way possible, without move with her hand in the air, sightly looking at Lena "Thank you"

Lena quirked a brow trying not to laugh "Let's go, Kara" she tapped on the back of her best friend "I'd be back in an hour mother"

"Don't take Lex's car, Lena"

"Don't worry... I won't" -I will-

 

Lena drove to Kara's home and finding Dinah sat ontop of the car's hood of Sam hugging her from the back. Sam look to her left seeing Lena stop her car behind hers. Kara smiled big rushing out of the car and Lena sighed. She really hated to see Dinah touching Sam, or kissing her, all about their relationship only because she was with her.

"Hi guys" 

Dinah smiled "Hey little Kara" 

"How are you Kara" Sam forced an smile

"Awesome, Lena's mother is so elegant and serious" 

Lena got off her car with Kara's jacket in her hand "Don't forget this" 

"Hi" Sam smiled big. Lena just rose her brows for a second almost not even looking at her

"I know you can't come" Dinah said pointing to Kara "But Lena, if you want, we are going to a rock concert, we are waiting for Alex"

Sam was checking up Lena this time she wasn't wearing all black, but she was wearing the perfect outfit for the bar they were going. Kara felt dejected because she really knew she couldn't go, maybe if Alex convinced their mother but probably at this hour, this late the answer would a huge NO.

"Who's playing?" Lena asked interested

"A band who does covers of the legends of Rock" Sam smirked "Dinah and Maggie loves"

"Where?" 

"Alright, Kara get in home" Alex jogged towards them "Are you coming Luthor?"

Lena thought for a second "Sure..." she was really interested to see Sam in a rock concert, it didn't fit her at all

"See you on monday?" Kara asked Lena

"You know you do" Lena pinched Kara's side and Sam rolled her eyes

"Good... let's go, I don't got a text from Maggie so I don't know if she's there already" Dinah looked at her phone ungrabbing her arms from Sam "You texted her?"

"Right way" Alex did the salute getting inside Sam's car

"Follow me Lena" Sam winked at Lena making her open her eyes wide and got on her car

 

Lena followed Sam's car until reach the bar. The place was packed up but the the people of the door strangely knew Sam. Maggie was already inside waiting at the Bar's bar with a beer on her hand. Maggie kissed Alex's cheek. The guy behind the counter greeted Sam and in less than a minute placed 4 more beers in front of them. Lena was astonished, who the hell was this girl. Popular in school and in these kind of places?

15 minutes later she band began to play and everybody began to sing with them. Lena used to check on Sam who only stared at the people until she caught her sight and smile like she knew she was already thinking about her, cocky. 3 beers down, Lena had to go to the bathroom and let them know she was going there, Dinah heard her and nodded.

Lena found the bathroom and it was a disaster and dirty. She didn’t noticed someone has been follow her and was waiting outside. Lena was really cautious inside there, she went out relieved when a unknown person dragged her by the arm outside in the alley. It was a man on his 20’s, muscular.

”You are Lena Luthor, right?” The man was on drugs and pissed off

Lena scoffed “I am not” she knew she always had to say that on that kind of places

”You are the little sister of that sociopath” the man was really angry

”I don't know what are you talking about” Lena tried to walk out but the man pushed her hard against the wall slamming her back 

“Of course you know what I am talking about, bitch”

Lena laughed she wasn’t afraid “First, ouch you prick and secondly please be more specific” 

“You all Luthors are the same sick shit”

The man raised his hand in the hair to slap Lena and she covered her head closing her eyes. She was waiting the hit but the man did not. Instead she heard the man grunt and saw him falling on his knees. The man turned his head to the right and got hit in the face hard by Sam who had a black expandable police baton on her left hand. She broke his nose making the man lean down in pain covering his face. The taller woman had a soft frown in her face and then she just hit him in the back then to the side of his head to make him fall competely to the ground. Lena was shocked looking at them. Sam took Lena’s arm pulling her out of the alley to the front door there were people talking and drinking when Sam reached his friend at the door who smiled when he saw her

”There’s a man injured in the alley, Logan” Sam said serious

”What?” The man looked at Sam hand holding Lena’s arm and in the other the expandable police baton “Fuck lord” The man ran inside the bar

Lena was still in shook “What the-“ was the first thing coming out from Lena’s mouth when Sam again was taking her somewhere

”Shut it Lena” Sam walked until reach  her car releasing her arm and making the baton small again hiding it behind her on her jeans

Lena saw Sam breathing easy again. It looked like she has been holding her breath until now. Then Sam looked at her like always. Happy.

”How you did you do that?!” Lena was not understanding a thing

”Sorry” Sam shrugged 

Lena rose her brows with a sarcastic smile “Who are you?” Now Lena was freaking out

“Did he hurt you?” Sam tried to touch Lena but she stepped back

 “Did you see what you did to that man?” Lena turned around pointing to the bar

”Huh” Sam opened her mouth but shut it pressing her lips together making a line “He was gonna hurt you, Lena” she tried to reason

”How did you-“

Sam phone rang “Just a second” She walked a few steps far from Lena and she followed her with a deep frown on her face “Reign here”

”Who’s Reign?!” Lena raised her voice moving her hands in the air “What the fuck?!?”

Sam turned around placing her free hand over Lena’s mouth to make her shut up muffling her voice, she began to walk forward making Lena step back until the girl’s back was on the side of the car and Sam pressed her body to her

”No, no, its fine” Sam smiled “Yeah the network is safe I made sure to use VPN”

”Wh-“ Lena tried to put away Sam’s hand

”Yeah, please erase the video recording. And thanks again for watching me” Sam nodded “Of course I’m transferring you the gains of yesterday” Sam giggled “Fine, we will see on Sunday”

Lena tried to move again and Sam pinned her more against the car, hang up the phone and placed her phone in one of her back pocket of her jeans. Lena stopped moving but was clawing her nails on Sam hips breathing pausing looking at the girl who had pressed her body on hers. It looked like she wasn’t hurting her at all. Sam slowly put her hand away from Lena’s mouth and Lena began to breath for her mouth and softened the frown she had. They stared at each other for a while checking each other’s face features.

Sam didn’t thought about her next move, she just did it. She cupped Lena’s face and kissed her lips softly. One of Lena’s hand began to shake when Sam pulled back a little looking at her afraid but then Lena just closed the gap kissing her heavily. Sam mouth tasted like beer and strawberries

Lena had her tongue inside Sam’s mouth the Dinah’s tone began to play on Sam’s phone making Sam stop for a moment touching Lena’s lips giving her a soft peck. She took the call with music blasting on the speaker

”Where are you?”

”Bathroom was packed, we are going back in a few” Sam lied with her thumb brushing Lena’s lower lip

”Okay see you in a bit” Lena heard Dinah’s voice and Sam hang up

”You kiss good” Sam leaned again moving her thumb capturing Lena’s lips with hers “Really good” she whispered against the corner of her lips and stepped back making her back to the bar

Lena was now turned on and in shock, she moved her sight over Sam and she was walking backwards extending her hand for her. It was an involuntary move but Lena’s whole body moved towards Sam taking her hand. Holding it until they were inside

They made their way in until the group of -friends-. The rock band began to sing Sam’s favorite song, Lena didn’t knew, but Dinah yelled when it began. Maggie and Alex singing it hard -Pour Some Sugar on Me-

Two songs later it was a rock ballad, Sam placed an arm around Dinah’s shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Lena felt a pain in her heart but also Sam free hand holding her arm tight don’t letting her go far from her


	5. Music Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had been avoiding the girl that took her all her confidence the last week out of the concert, even had changed her schedule weekends to Kara to only in case of seen her at the Danvers house would be just a few seconds and leave. But then she decides to play the same game

Kara had her mouth wide open in surprise. Lena was playing a piece in her classical transverse flute reading a music sheet. The flute shined in some parts hit by the sun that was coming across the huge window of the room. The blonde young girl dared her she wouldn’t play because it was kind of impossible that the Luthor siblings know piano, violin and only her learned to play that instrument.

Lena ended and licked her lips “Don’t look me that way Kara, I told you, our parents wanted to have the best well educated kids in music, art, everything and the more hours we were studying the most free they were”

”That was beautiful” 

”There’s a story, Lex and I played for some friends of my parents, he was at the piano and...” Lena flash smiled but stopped looking sad “Nevermind”

Kara knew that Lena’s brother was important to her and just a few times she talked about him but still when she started talking about Lex she looked happy. In that room there were pictures of him with Lena. He smiling or goofing in pictures with her

”Do you want to do something else, or you want me to drop you at your home?”

”Home would be” Kara nodded “I like when you wear jeans and a tee”

”Yeah don’t get used to it” Lena laughed “Have you picked the books you wanted to read?”

”I left them in your room” Kara face palmed

Lena shook her head “Dork”

Kara ran fast going to Lena’s room. Lilian saw the young girl running upstairs and went to where Lena was finding her daughter sat in the piano stool pressing some keys, a simple melody thoughtful 

”Lex is coming at the end of the month” Lilian said looking at her daughter “Don’t do any plans, we probably would go to England, Lena”

”Mother, that won’t happen, Lex already knows”

Lilian frown because she didn’t thought they talked “Have you talked with Lex?”

”He calls me twice per week” Lena stopped playing the piano turning around “And he won’t come. He never does” she stood up going towards Lilian “And also he is perfectly fine with me taking his car. He says it’s ridiculous to still have a driver” Lena shrug 

“Alright I’m ready!” Kara reached them “I’m leaving Mrs Luthor, thanks for having me”

”Enjoy your day, Kara” Lilian tried to smile but couldn’t and left them alone

 

Lena since that weekend Sam kissed her was avoiding the girl everywhere, the only moment they seen each other where at class without talk or glimpse glances at trainings when she was showing her support to Kara. It was hard because Sam almost always intercepted her in very situations that thanks to Sam’s popularity were easy to escape.

When they arrived to the Danvers House, Kara invited Lena to eat because she in their way there told her mother that they were going already and she wanted to invite Lena because her hospitality always. Her mother just responded with thumb up and a heart.

Lena parked her car in front on the house not noticing Sam car around the corner.

”Mom we are here!” Kara yelled once inside the house

”You were ok with chickpeas and spinach right?” Alex said going down the stairs

Lena nodded “Yeah, I’m pretty fine with them” 

“Cool” Alex went to the dinner room followed by them and turned around for a second “Sam! Lunch!” 

-“COMING!”- Sam yelled from Alex’s room and Lena felt butterflies also terror

”In this house we communicate by yelling” Alex shook her head entering to the kitchen “Mom do you need any help?”

”No, Samantha has already set the table, thank you honey” Eliza noticed Lena with Kara behind Alex “Thank you for coming Lena”

”Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Danvers” 

“Non taken honey, you are always taking care of this wild force of the nature”

“She’s talking about me” Kara smiled cheesy 

Sam came jumping into the kitchen from the other entrance with that happy bright smile “Mrs. Danvers maybe later I can check on your printer to know why is blocked”

“Honey don’t worry tomorrow I will call the geeks to fix it” 

“It’s gonna be easy” Sam moved her eyes to Lena “Hi...”

Lena gulped nervous staring at her then she moved her head to the other side “Where’s the bathroom?” She asked to Kara

”Upstairs next to Kara’s door” Alex pointed with her finger up

”Thank you” Lena had to leave that place

-“Alex honey why does your girlfriend and the canary haven’t come?”-

-“They have exams so this weekend is almost impossible for them”-

Lena could hear that leaving the kitchen going up to the bathroom. It was true that all of them four had exams not like Kara but Lena know that Sam liked to go everywhere to study by night, what the hell she was doing in the beginning of the afternoon there. Maybe studying with Alex but still. Lena looked at her reflection for a moment, after wash her hands, she brushed her long black hair with her hand and tried to fix a wrinkle she had in her red tee. She was to go out the bathroom when Sam pushed her inside again.

“It’s kinda rude not saying Hi back you know” Sam closed the door behind her

“Also rude to push someone inside a room or bathroom for no reason” Lena made a two steps back keeping her cool while Sam was moving forward

“I have a reason” Sam stoped walking when Lena hit the back of her knees sitting on the toilet “You are the reason” she rested her hands on Lena’s shoulders and straddled her lap

Lena’s heart pounded hard against her chest “Sam what are you-” and just with that they started to make out. Lena grabbed Sam ass with her hands squeezing it to pull her even closer hearing a soft moan coming out from her mouth echoing inside hers

“Sam did you found your iPhone?” Sam called from downstairs

The taller girl broke the kiss sliding one her hands from Lena’s neck down to her center pressing her fingers through the jeans over her clit before stand up going out the bathroom

“Sam?”

Sam jogged a little going inside Alex’s room knowing where her mobile was, licking and drying the taste that lasted from Lena’s mouth ”It was under by backpack” she yelled, out of Alex’s bedroom then going down

Lena tried to catch her breath and control the arousal she was feeling. She had to wash her face twice and add water to her neck counting to 10. Kara knocked at the door frame

“Hey are you okay? We are about to eat”

Lena’s heart began to slow down in a normal pace “Yeah I’m sorry I felt a little bit dizzy”

“Do you need a soda or something with sugar? I can call Sam or mom, they know about these things”

“No, no, it’s okay. Let’s go” Lena nodded 

 The lunch went well, Alex’s mother prepared almost all personalized, normal and fried things for her, Alex and Kara but low in carbs for Sam and vegan meal for Lena. They talked about school, and the progress of the youngest girl in cheerleading. Sam had to force herself and say nice things about Kara when she didn’t want to. Then they talked about Kara  at Lena’s home and her impressive skills with some instruments, thing that made Sam be more interested on know the black haired girl more, she was good with flute, piano and violin. Lena awkwardly explained her music lessons that started in a really young age.

 

At the middle of the afternoon they were watching some familiar tv show that the Danvers loved. Lena bored and Sam only paying attention to Lena. Sam sighed checking the features of the girl face, her perfect lips, her light green eyes, those long eyelashes, that little scar on her eyelid.

“Mrs. Danvers if you don’t mind I want to fix your printer as a thank your for the very special meal, I didn’t expected that you cook different for everyone diets”

“It’s ok kiddo, you really don’t have to”

“Please” Sam smiled charming and Eliza gave up agreeing “Thank you”

Lena followed the girl with her sight, that tight ass was inevitable to watch. Alex saw that and frown, her mother laughed at the same time with Kara about something of the show making her stare back at the tv.

 

Dinah called Sam while she was deleting the software of the printer to reinstall it. Lena could sneak from the three women she were with to see what Sam was really doing. She didn’t believed in her good intentions of help

“Nah, I’m just helping Mama Danvers with her computer” Sam had her speaker on. Her phone was next to the keyboard

“Alex haven’t fixed the problem with the antivirus and printer?”

“Does she have a problem with the antivirus?” Sam had her back resting on the chair

Dinah laughed “Yeah that’s why its configuration cracks”

“Thank you for telling me important things Dinah”

Dinah laughed again “Babe you are the geek here you should have checked”

“And you are gonna tell me that Mrs Danvers allowed you to check her computer and didn’t let you fix it” Sam was typing fast to find the problem on C:

“No, Maggie the other day used that computer to show Alex some porn thing and they got a virus” Dinah smiled big closing a book in her bedroom waiting to Sam’s reaction “They didn’t know what to do but put the file on quarantine”

Sam cackled and heard Lena snort softly making her turn her head to the girl and looking suspicious at her while this one was making her way to Sam “I can not believe it” Lena cautiously put a hand on Sam’s cheek 

“I know right, it’s something basic” Dinah let her body fall into her mattress “Do you miss me?”

Lena brushed with her thumb Sam lips like asking her if she could kiss her and Sam said “Yes” Lena leaned down and kissed her

Dinah smiled big “Next week we have 4 tests but I can made it on the weekend” Lena and Sam were making out

-“Lena did you found the lemonade?”- Kara yelled and Sam pushed Lena covering her mouth looking at her phone

“Nope” Lena smiled smug going out the room. -If one can play this game two can do it too-, Lena thought 

“That was Lena?” Dinah rolled on her back to her stomach

-“It’s on the... forget I’ll show you where is it””- Kara yelled running to the kitchen

“Yes, she was going to the kitchen” Sam replied fast thoughtful

“Can’t wait to see you”

Sam took a deep breath “I miss you” She was feeling something weird 

Dinah buried her face into her pillow smiling “Me too Sam”

“I’m gonna leave you to let you keep studying”

“Alright, I’ll call you before go to sleep” Dinah estretched her arm to the floor picking another book “Love you”

“Me too” Sam in that moment knew she needed to talk right now with Gayle

 

Around 19:00 Sam was going to her car just like Lena. The black haired girl noticed that a Sam was weird because she was texting to someone with a soft expression of worries trying not to be noticed by the others, but she did. Lena recovered all the confidence Sam took from her the last week out of that bar.

Lena opened the door of her car checking Sam leave still texting

“You know if you are still interested in Music Lessons I can teach you some” Lena raised her voice to let her hear it

Sam turn around looking at her narrowing her eyes and smiled bright making Lena frown, Where was the worry girl she was inside Kara’s home

”We’ll talk tomorrow” Sam waved her hand at Lena and left still texting until she reached her car

-Dammit Sam... why are you so impredictable?- Lena told to herself going inside her car, Lex’s car.


	6. Stop Teasing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of this game for Sam and Lena. Every weekend when Sam goes back to Dinah it makes Lena feel sick. No one has noticed their change in public because one still being mean with the other and the other is still the sweet, cheerful, kind girl as always. Gayle every day is more tired of this stupid thing because someone will get hurt and is trying to make Sam think about it.

Lena pushed Sam who was on top, off of her, making her roll on the gym mats. The black haired girl got mad after hear the third time the music tone of Dinah's. Sam sighed picking her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Lena stood up and walked to the exit, angry.

"Hi babe" Sam answered the call standing up and licking her lips seeing Lena walk away "how are you?"

"Good, i'm going to Maggie's. I think she's about to burn her house with her parents inside" Dinah took her helmet and her keys before leave her house

"How so?" Sam followed Lena 

"I think they have argued. When is the cheerleading thing?" Dinah sat on her motorcycle

Sam reached Lena "Next Month, we are getting ready for it" she took the girl's wrist Lena had an angry stare and Sam smiled

"I wish I could go to one of your trainings and see it before the big day" Dinah checked the second helmet on the backseat of her motorcycle was locked "I have to leave you to pick up Maggie"

Lena tried to pull away her wrist from Sam's grip "Okay, talk to you later" she didn't give time to Dinah to reply and hanged up

"Can you..." Lena raised her arm "Please?" 

"We were in the middle of something" Sam had still her hand holding Lena's wrist 

Lena snort pulling hard her wrist making the other girl open her hand "Your girlfriend was calling and that's a super turn off" Lena squinted her eyes and walked away

Sam sighed "But we were playing... come on" she again began to walk after her

"Stop to following me Samantha" Lena shout out making Sam stop "fuck this"

 

Lena had her hand on her head rocking softly on her hammock thoughtful. Kara had her eyes on her bestfriend sort of worried, Lena never used to be this blue. The blonde girl had her books shatered on the floor of the other girl room and she wasn't paying too much attention to their homework. Successful made but with her mind in another place.

"Will you come tomorrow for my trainning?" Kara left her book in the floor

"I always do, Kara" Lena had her eyes on her window

Kara bit the inside of her cheek thinking in something that will cheer Lena up "Do you wanna do something else? This time homework is easy"

"Do you have something in mind?" Lena moved her head to watch her best friend

"What about if you teach me how to shoot?"

Lena frown sitting up "You want to?" Kara smiled nodding "It can be fun" Lena smiled back 

 

Dinah was picking up some snacks on her kitchen while Alex and Maggie was talking in the phone. Maggie was to spend the night on Dinah's because of the huge discussion she had with her parent.

"Have you seen if there's something happening between Sam and Dinah?" Alex asked doing to her bedroom

"Uhm, no? Is there something?" Maggie jumped over Dinah's bed

Alex closed her bedroom door "I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" Maggie laughed taking one of the leather jackets Dinah had on her bed

Alex opened her closet "Sam is kind of weird around Lena... I don't know"

"Have you seen something?" Maggie frown doubtful

"No" Alex actually haven't seen anything between the two women "But I don't know... sometimes Sam is..."

Maggie smiled "Sam is Sam... she's a free soul. You know her, she's very happy and naive"

"Naive?" Alex scoffed "She's everything but Naive"

-"Who's naive?"- Alex heard the voice of Dinah

"We are talking about Sam" Maggie answered is the most peaceful way and Alex at her home face palm

-"what about her"-

"Tell her is nothing" Alex told fast because she knew that Maggie never lied to her best friend but Maggie spoke at the same time -"She's concern about her relationship with Lena Luthor, she says they are weird-ish?"- "Goodlord Maggie" Alex grunted

-"I'm gonna call Gayle"- Maggie saw Dinah drop in her desk all the junk food she was carrying

"Why did you told her that?" Alex whined

Maggie followed with her sight Dinah taking her phone and leaving the room with a look she never have seen on her face, mistrust "Why did you wanted me to lie to her?"

"Because is not something you tell her like that"

"So if we were having a problem you’d be lying to me?" Maggie frown deep -"No"- "Then what?"

 

Sam again was in that basement typing fast and wearing some sort of glasses. A guy was next to next watching what she was doing on the screen, the guy had an amused smile seeing how the girl was breaking some firewalls to get a into the servers of a TV Network.

"They said they wanted to see if this were unbreakable, right? Neither 15 minutes to get in" Sam shook her head "Idiots"

"Reign two minutes" The guy checked his watch

"And i'm-" Sam typed something with a cheeky smile "-done" Sam hit on Enter and raised her hands

"You left your sign logo" The guy laughed "You are such a dick"

"Redhood... how can-" Sam did an offended face "-you compare me with that..." she made the guy had for a second an apology face "I'm a bitch" she smiled big

"You are not. Maybe a little when you are mean" Redhood opened his soda can "What do you have in mind to do with the 45k you got last week?"

"Keep Investing" She swinged her chair following the boy "I don't know how you guys can spend some big amound of money without people notice. I can't even fix my father's car without my mother behind my ass"

"But that's why you have the bridge"

"Losing 3k for every 1k? I want to be a millionaire at 19" Sam smiled soft

"Your father might be proud of you"

Sam looked at the floor kind of sad "He would be disappointed, at least" she turned her back to the guy and began to type again on her computer "But I wanna to keep getting money and invest on brain cancer treatments" she mumbled logging out her bank accounts to turn off her computer

 

 

Sam, Lena, Gayle and Alex were at class. two of them paying attention, Lena, in the other hand, bored to death.  Sam falling asleep in her seat, trying to keep her eyelids open but they felt heavy, she let her breath go out slowly.

"Sam are you feeling well?" Mrs Kind asked looking at the girl

Everyone was looking at her, something usual in other type of situation but this was the first time she was falling asleep in class. Staying at all night up building a webpage and kidnap one server to get money and lose all the hackers trying to find her was fun but also a messup

Sam stood up "I'm feeling dizzy Mrs Kind. I think I need to take some air" 

Lena from having her mind in another place almost not hearing the words of her professor she looked at Sam when she said that. Gayle stood up too to help her friend to go out of the classroom. Mrs Kind gave all the time Sam needed because her record was impeccable with their hall passes. Alex looked worried but also noticed the worriness of Lena following at Sam with her eyes on her. Once out there. Sam waited two minutes walking faking weakness. Then they walked almost laughing

"What did you did this time, was Dinah in town?" Gayle smirked

Sam shook her head "Nope, I was doing some business things and I've been awake until 5AM. Almost Patricia got me" Sam rolled her eyes "And yesterday all the gym workout, plus things, plus homework, plus... Nervermind"

"Tell me that that -nevermind- is not Lena" Gayle annoyed scoffed

Sam moved her hands in the air going to her locker for a redbull "No, she got upset when Dinah called me I don't know if it was for second or third time" Sam shrugged "And I almost got her"

"I don't know why you want this Alt girl so much. She even hates you" Gayle leaned next to Sam seeing her drink her energy drink

"Have you seen that jawline, lips, eyes, those eyes and big hands?" Sam drinked a little bit more of her drink "Also angry sex is awesome" Sam winked sassy

Gayle wanted to hit her head against the other lockers "If Dinah gets you she is not gonna be happy also will want to kick your ass"

Sam closed the door of her locked leaning on Gayle's face "More angry sex then"

"You are such an ass" Gayle laughed

“Have you seen the scar I have in the back of my neck? It was because Dinah And I fight over a thing and after it we had the best sex of our relationship” Sam drank what lasted of her energy drink "But what can I do... I like them both" Sam sighed but was being honest "I love Dinah but Lena is..." Sam smiled soft in a way Gayle didn't like it

"If you are gonna be after Lena break up with Dinah"

"I've been after Lena two years and now she's kind of receptive. I'm not breaking up with Dinah after a full year and a half work almost at distance because Lena likes masochism" They were at the door of their classroom "Showtime" Sam made a face and appearance of weakness "Oh and by the way you are leading today's training, I think i'm gonna be heading home instead of stay to take a nap" Sam whispered to Gayle before knock at the door

 

 

Lena noticed Sam talking to Gayle at the feet of the stairs about something. Gayle nodding and Sam giving her a hug a tight one, then touching her face smiling to place a kiss on the blonde girl cheek only to then wave at everyone as a goodbye. Kara somehow felt down because she wanted to show Sam how she had been improved her backflip and frontflips without hands but the woman left to let everyone train their cheerleading choreography. Which now, thanks to Sam was more impresive than in the beginning. The gymnastic professor had full confidence on the girl because two years in a row taking the trophy to home was something important. She even told the girl if she wasn't that tall she could have been a great Olympic gymnast. After the training Lena took Kara to her home. The young girl asked her if she were to do something else because normally they used go hang out then do their own homework but this time the oldest girl just dropped her home. Lena driving had to meditate if what she wanted to do will be fine. She drove to Sam's address. It was a humble home with Sam's red old mustang car outside. Lena knocked at the door a few times but there were no answer and when she was about to leave opened the door

 

"Lena?" Sam was surprised to find the girl "What-" Sam closed her hoodie with both of her hands, it looked like the girl came out from the shower "-How did you got this address?"

"I was wondering if you were okay. How you pretend that your cheerleading team win if you are not there in trainnings" Lena showed annoyance

Sam felt nervousness "Lena, how did you got this address?"

"I have everyone address. Well, not me... my family" Lena explained rolling her eyes "We track everyone and investigate professors, principals and-" Lena waved her hands in the air "All the workers"

Sam stepped back looking serious at Lena "Workers?"

"Yeah, do you think a Luthor will not take care of their youngest heir?" Lena smirked

Sam breathed again "Oh, huh... come in" Sam let Lena in. The house inside seemed sort of totally sterile, Sam got kind of shy when Lena took a look around "We should get to my room, Patricia hates friends walking around" Sam took Lena's hands making her walk to her dorm. It was true. Sam’s mother only standed or let Dinah in the house

"Who's Patricia?" Lena saw Sam closing the door of her room like embarrased. Sam bedroom had everything in perfect symetry with a gray light color on the walls

Sam took a few strides to jump over her bed to sit there "Patricia is my mother"

"She let you call her Patricia?" Lena asked and her eyes fall on Sam legs because those gray shorts she was wearing while she sat on Sam’s leather chair in front of her desk

"My dad was the only I ever called Dad" Sam rested her hands on her sides looking at lena “Patricia always told me to call her by her name”

Lena could stare at the cleavage of Sam in that hoodie now slightly open “That’s rare”

There were a silence “Lena. What are you doing here?” 

“I told you. Today you abandoned your team Captain and you didn’t looked good in class” Lena didnt know where to look. If the woman or those three computer screens in perfect position on a black desk

Sam analyzed Lena and stood up from the bed “That’s the only reason?” 

It was amazing how easy Sam was from timid to full confidence in less than 5 seconds “Yeah, my best friend got in your team and you are not taking care of them or of you” Lena clenched her jaw seeing Sam straddling her

”If it was the only reason you wouldn’t have come until here. You could have yell at me tomorrow” Sam took Lena’s hands placing them over her boobs “You love to be mean at me. To have all the power” Sam made Lena move her hands up and down to stroke her boobs and nipples “You took me out of the shower, you know? I was doing something in there” Sam leaned tilting her head to brush Lena’s lips with hers

”That’s why your hair is wet” Lena gulped

”That’s not the only wet part I have” Sam whispered lowering one of Lena’s hands from one of her breasts in its way to under her shorts “I want to ride your fingers” Sam pushed Lena’s fingers against her pussy

Lena was controlling her feelings and motions until Sam said that “Stop teasing me”

Lena felt Sam pussy with the tip of her fingers and that’s when she lose it. Lena closed the gap between her lips and while they makeout Lena could shove hard two fingers inside Sam. The taller woman wasn't lying she was beyond wet and her moans were music to Lena’s ears rocking her hips back and forth


	7. I’m just this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks since Lena and Sam stopped teasing each other and started to get sex everywhere but in privacy. Lena has gotten to know Sam in her true self. A very sad person faking happiness, trying to support and make happy people to not let them feel how sad and empty she feels when she’s alone.

“Tell me about your Father” Lena hit the golf ball hard

“I don’t want to talk about my father Lena” Sam waited a little trying to see where Lena’s ball landed and then she hit her ball

“I think I know a lot about Patricia but anything about your father” Lena watched Sam’s ball a few feet away from hers and smiled “Good shot” Lena sarcastically smiled

“I will beat you” Sam kissed Lena on the lips and picked her bag and Lena’s walking towards the balls

“Keep dreaming Samantha”

“Because your competitive ass is happy being ahead?”

Lena smiled big showing the deep dimple she always shown when she smiled happy “Maybe” 

“Your little friend won’t be upset having you MIA today?” Sam yawned

”I don’t think so. She probably will do something with her other friends” Lena yawned too 

Lena wanted to take Sam to something the woman were not good at, basically because Sam never have played golf before. But she was doing it decently. Lena was enjoying to see her frustration every time she didn’t hit hard enough. It was Thursday and after all these days of wild sex on Sam’s house Lena wanted something different, she wasn’t complaining because of it, but she wanted the girl in another scenario.

“Come on give up, you sucks at golf”

”Nope, I wont, I will beat you” Sam heard Lena snort “I haven’t say when, but I will” that provoked Lena’s laugh

 

Dinah was in her way to National City. These days she was worried about Sam, she perfectly know that Sam wasn’t an overattached girlfriend and all that but always twice or three times at the day she texted to her. Until this afternoon and that day... in the whole week she got two texts. Dinah was really worried because her birthday was coming and as the day of the death of her father, that day was a sad one for her. Staying three days with her girlfriend would make her up.

 

 

Around 22:00 Lena dropped Sam at home not before try again to ask her about her father. Sam kissed her cheek and went out the car noticing Dinah’s car. Lena saw the girl smile big running towards the door of her house and lose it when she entered the place and made her way back to her home. Sam went to the living room seeign Dinah sat at one of the light gray couches talking to Patricia.

“About time Sam, Dinah has been waiting for hours” Patricia stood up “I’m going to serve dinner”

Sam was speechless “What...” Dinah stood up going towards her “When did you...” Sam breathed feelings her girlfriend hands on the sides of her face pulling her into a soft kiss

“I felt something bad was going on and I just decided to come and spent the weekend” Dinah placed another kiss on Sam lips 

“I’ve missed you a hell lot” Sam hugged Dinah hard

-“Guys, spaghettis and meatballs?”- Patricia asked from the kitchen

“Yes, please Mrs Arias” Dinah stroke Sam back

“Yum precooked meatballs” Sam laughed stepping back to see at her face “I know tomorrow I have school but I also want you” Sam whispered leaning on Dinah’s lips

“Behave” Dinah pecked on her girlfriend’s lips “Mrs Arias do you need help?” 

-“No kid, it’s okay”-

“My room, now” Sam lead the way pulling Dinah by the hand

Dinah laughed going behind her girlfriend. Once inside Sam took off Dinah’s tee placing her hands on her hard abs and bite her lower lips before kiss her hard. They only made up on Sam’s bed. Sam loved when Dinah stroke her hair with her hands, she felt peace every time her girlfriend did that, those dark green eyes staring at her, holding her, adoring her. This wasn’t like she was with Lena, who was everything, wild, passionate, new and hardcore. That night Sam ignored the group also her friends messages. After dinner she only wanted to cuddle with Dinah feeling her hard hands on her. 

 

 

Next morning Sam was at usual, went to school, everyone of the sports team cheered her when they saw her, classes normal. The difference... Sam was ignoring Lena a little bit because she was attached to her mobile phone. Alex even felt better having Sam away from teasing Lena or try to get her attention

“Why do you look like walking in sunshine?” Alex asked curious

Sam pull out a few dehydrated pineapple from a bag offering it to Alex “Open” Alex opened her mouth and Sam placed it in her mouth “Good right?” Sam ate one too

“Where did you got this?” Alex chew the fruit that was really good

Sam smiled big “Dinah made it this morning before I had to go”

“She’s here? What about Maggie?” Alex opened her mouth again while Sam feed her

“She’s coming today, Dinah wanted to surprise me yesterday and she did” Sam smiled again

Lena walked near them going to somewhere and the girl didn’t gave a peek at them. Sam followed her with her sight for a second

“Gayle has told me that you guys are preparing a brutal show” Alex pointed

Sam nodded “We are going hardcore this time, Gayle, me and some others are leaving the team this year so I want to make something big. You should come today and see your little sister fly”

Alex opened her eyes wide open in surprise “Fly? Kara?”

“Yeah we have worked a lot and her classes in gymnastics had helped too... and you and other four are gonna see the routine before the championship”

“Yeah! I’d love to” Alex got excited

Sam smirked “Then I’ll see you after class in the gym. Because you can’t see us in the middle of a normal training”

“I’ll see you later then” Alex waved her hand at Sam seeign her go

 

During the training one of the new guys almost drop Sam in a acrobatic reception from a jump in where it was supposed to him get Sam in the air but he missed the landing on his hands and Sam almost got really hurt. She let it go, everyone could have a mistake. The guy looked tired, their professor asked him if he was okay and he nodded saying it was nothing. Gayle wanted to yell at him but Sam wanted to continue.

After class Lena, Alex with two other guys went to see the rehearsal of the routine. The music was awesome, really catchy. Everything was amazing. Sam was right about Kara flying because she looked like flying. But everything got wrong when at the last jump from Sam the guy dropped her making her land bad in the floor. Sam at extend her right arm to protect her head got her shoulder dislocated and later at the hospital knew she got a fissure on the ulna that was the thing that hurt.

 

“How are you feeling?” Patricia asked Sam seeign her with her eyes watering

“You should have brought Dinah”

“She have the same temper as your father, she probably would end yelling at everyone in the hospital for not letting to see you, Sam” Patricia took a look checking on her daughter having a splint on her arm 

“Gayle will be the captain now” Sam sighed seeign her mother stop the car at their house “I’m done with cheerleading” Sam waved her left hand and covered part of her face

Patricia didn’t know what to say or do. The only thing that saw change was when Sam saw Dinah come fast out of the house to help her. Sam cried on Dinah’s arm she held her emotions and pain until that moment. Patricia knew her daughter. Sam’s father taught her daughter to do that, no show emotions but happiness and it was worst than let her show her feels

 

“Do you know anything about Sam?” Kara asked Alex at their living room 

Alex was thoughtful “No, Dinah only told me that Sam will have to wear a splint for a month. At the hospital they placed her shoulder back on its place. Her right hand and forearm with a scagliola... plaster. She was lucky to not break her neck, it was horrible” Alex shook her head “Do you really want to do this?”

“It was an accident you heard Sam” Kara pointed “Tomorrow I want to go to see her”

“Kid let the girl rest, I think the only one Sammy wants to see is Dinah and she’s already there” Maggie shrugged looking at their girlfriend’s sister “Oh also her mother hates to have people at her house” Maggie put a few gummy bears on her mouth

“But...” Kara felt down “Okay” Kara went right to her bedroom and call her best friend. Lena would take her there

 

 

Next morning Dinah woke up with the sound of a keyboard getting hit, she frown opening her eyes, extending a hand where it was supposed to Sam to be but she wasn’t there. She sat up seeing her girlfriend on her seat on the computer with her 3 screens on and looking miserable. Sam sighed opening and closing her hand with a pain gesture

“Sam what are you doing?” Dinah whispered with a raspy voice 

“I have to change the keyboard I can’t type fast with this thing” Sam raised her arm 

Dinah stroke one of her eyes and stood up “Come back to bed. I will take you later to buy a new keyboard later. You have to rest and take your two anti-inflammatory and a painkiller”

“I woke up at 5” it was 9am “I ate what lasted of lasagna and took them at seven o’clock”

“Come here” Dinah asked and Sam did “I know is going to be difficult to leave the team and the championship. And that thing you do with your nerd friends, but right now, please, sleep a little bit more” Dinah placed a few kissed on Sam’s line of the girl’s hipbone

Sam whined sad “And I wouldn’t be able to have sex in two months” She stroke Dinah’s hair feeling her girlfriend lips going a little bit down

“Well I can still do you” Dinah graced her teeth on Sam hipbone making her giggle

Sam pushed Dinah to make her lay her back on the bed “That’s no fun”

Actually since Sam began to have sex with Lena every time she thought about Dinah to masturbate anything happen. She only got turned on thinking about the black haired girl. Dinah crawled back to the bed and waited for Sam to cuddle, within seconds Sam was asleep and minutes later Dinah too.

 

Lena around twelve knocked The Arias home door and Samantha’s mother opened the door. The girl was nervous, Sam’s mother looked sweet but still intimidating but not as much as Lilian.

“Good morning Mrs Arias. My name is Lena, I’m friends with Samantha’s and-”

Dinah appeared behind the woman “Lena, hi!” Patricia looked at her smiling 

“Lena, Sam is resting” Patricia was about to kick out the Luthor girl

“Mrs Arias it’s okay, I think Sam would be happy having a friend at home to let her know that they are worried about her. I’m going to buy her her favorite cinnamon rolls. If you wanna come Lena or you want to see Sam right now?”

“I’d rather like to see Sam and go not to bother any of you” Lena pointed and Patricia smiled pleased “It would be 10 minutes tops”

“Great! I’m gonna get going, stay until I get back” Dinah smiled wearing her leather jacket “Mrs Arias and you wanted chocolate with orange” Dinah waited until see the woman smiled and jogged to her car

“That girl is unique” Patricia said stepping aside to let Lena come in “Sam’s door in the fourth white on the left in the hallway “Knock first”

Lena already knew Sam bedroom were, she knocked three times softly then opened the door. Sam was looking at her screens

“Dinah why are you knocking-” Sam swung her chair “Lena” Sam smiled big

Lena closed the door behind her “How are you?” Lena pointed to the girl arm

“I don’t need a baton anymore to hit some” Sam raised her arm “You don’t kiss me?” 

“You girlfriend will comeback soon”

“Right, what have brought you here?” 

“Steven have been kicked out of the cheerleading team, after the ambulance took you to the hospital Gayle almost kill him, she had to be hold by three of your pals and Alex. I only heard rumors but the quarterback was looking for him” Lena scratched her arm “That people loves you”

Sam began to breath slow feeling her eyes again about to cry, but she cleared her throat and swung back her chair towards her screen “I have never show you what I do besides cheerleading, right?” Sam had still her voice cracking 

Lena moved Sam’s chair to make her face her kneeling in front of the girl “Are you okay?” Sam smiled big nodding but Lena knew that that was fake “You are not okay”

“What I’m gonna do now, Lena?” A tear came down “I’m just this”

“You can still enter to the Math brainiacs with me. People will lose their shit when they know how good with numbers you are. They are not gonna treat you different for not being a part of the cheerleaders. The first day you came into school everybody already loved you” Sam was holding her tears looking down at Lena “Everything will be fine” 

 

 

A black Maserati grancabrio stopped in the Luthor manor and Lex came out taking off his sunglasses. He went inside the house looking to one side then to the other

“Lena, I’m home!” Lex called out loud and went upstairs to his sister dorm “where...”

Lilian made her way looking for his song after hear his voice and found him in his room “Lex”

”Who has entered here?” Lex asked looking at his wall of trophies


	8. Maths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has entered to the advanced Math class and brainiacs club with Lena. These four days has been a hell for Samantha the lack of physical activity with the cheerleader team and these days Lena has being going back to home after class really quick even not paying attention to her best friend. Maths are easy too easy for Sam. Lena even have noticed the girl bored to death and frustrated there, luckily this week Lex was at home that made everything better.

Sam resolved an exercise really fast at the board of the class in front of everybody, she wanted to be mean, roll her eyes and sit at her spot and don’t talk to anybody, but even her professor was amused. Sam had to smile shy and act like the sweet girl they think she is.

Professor Holtz took off his light framed glasses walking to the board studying the details of how Sam resolved the formula with his mouth open “How did you know to resolve this? This is a college problem”

“My Father....” Sam cleared her throat “Was, a very intelligent man and taugh me maths since a young age, some problems are easy others not so much”

“You will be a great acquisition to the national championship”

“I’ll try my best” Sam went to her seat smiling everyone kept paying attention to the man. Sam breathed relieved once there, she wasn’t feeling good using her left hand to everything

“Are you okay?” Lena whispered to Sam, she didn’t got an answer from her “Sam”

“Professor, I’m sorry to interrupt, but can I go to the toilet?”

“Sure, Samantha” The Professor began to write a Hall pass and Lena could notice how Sam got irritated when he said her full name

Sam stood up and went fast out, she had to breath slowly counting to ten, she shook her head and went to the bathroom. She hated this calmness of the class. In a hour and a half class would end and the cheerleading team would be out ready for their trainings and of course she wouldn’t go home after class. She was looking at her flection in the mirror when Lena entered to the bathroom

“Why are you ignoring me?” Lena asked kind of rude

Sam sighed “Oh, now you are talking to me like we are super buddies and now you like me?” She turned her body to face Lena 

“Sam... what the fuck is wrong with you?” Lena frowned 

“This is frustrating” Sam touched her forehead with her left hand “I can’t do this”

Lena made a few steps towards Sam and pulled her into a kiss, a long steamy one “What is going on?”

“I feel pain and your brainiacs pals are boring as fuck” Sam pouted “Also I need to move, to do something to burn energy”

Lena got what Sam was trying to say or most likely what she understood “Oh..”

Sam knitted her brows confused “Oh What?”

“you want me?” Lena smirked cheeky 

Sam giggled silly “What?”

“You need sex...” Lena began to place kisses on the girl jawline “That will help you to burn some energy” 

“We have to go back to class and for your knowledge” Sam raised her right hand with the scagliola that covered half of her hand and her upper arm “I can’t do much”

Lena smiled big “Well... maybe now is the time for you to become a bottom”

Sam closed her eyes after rolling them and smiled “Are you serious?”

“You are coming to my house after classes. You won’t suffer seeing them training and Gayle doesn’t have to pick you up and take you home” Lena placed one last kiss on Sam lips before go back to their Math class

 

 

Lex was reading next to the window, when saw the car of her sister, the car he have gave her officially. Noticing she wasn’t coming alone smirked mischievous. This doesn’t look like the blonde dork girl she sometimes talked about. He went to the entrance of the manor waiting for them

“Damn it... Lex was supposed to be at Luthor-Corp with Mother” Lena turned off the engine

“That handsome is the infamous Lex?” Sam smiled Lena clenched her jaw looking at her “What? he’s cute”

“Do not talk to him” Lena opened the door going out of the car and went to open Sam’s door

“Thank you” Sam went out too. Lex was waiting watching them with his hands on the pockets of his black pants “Hi”

“Lena who’s this lovely girl?” Lex smiled big offering one hand. Sam showed her right hand “What happened to you?”

“Lex this is Sam, a friend from school, we are going to study for our math club” Lena tried to pull Sam inside the house

“An accident of the cheerleading team”

Lex got surprised “Not only beautiful but athletic and a brain” Lex followed them inside the house

“Come on” Sam giggled shy “I’m-”

“-We are going to my room, we have to download the problems and start to study Lex” Lena impatiently said

”Okay, but if you need some help just give a shout-out” Lex smiled at the bottom of the stairs seeing Lena going up with Sam “See you later Sam” 

 

Lena once reached her dorm pushed Sam inside closing the door making Sam laugh then put the lock on the door just in case

“Why did you told him you were on the cheerleading team?” Walked around her room

“I was supposed to lie?”

“Saying it was an accident would have been enough” Lena breathed annoyed “Now he will do questions about why I have never mentioned you” Sam was following Lena around her big room “What are you doing?” Lena stopped walking and turned around

“Following you” Sam bit her lower lip smiling “I want to take off of you that black dress”

Lena smiled involuntary “Sit on middle of the bed”

“Nope” Sam shook her head “Come here, please”

Lena rolled her eyes and did what she was told “What?”

“Touch me” Sam leaned her lips on her cheek and smiled placing a briefly kiss on it “I want you to touch me” Sam placed a trail of kisses until reach Lena’s ear “Because you promised sex”

Lena felt goosebumps and smiled but hissed when Sam bit her earlobe “On the bed” 

“I want to start here...” Sam whispered with her lips against Lena’s ear “I want to feel your fingers working me out until my knees are to weak to stand still”

Lena opened the button of Sam jeans and put down her zip hooking her fingers to the sides of the jean to pull it down a little roughly seeing the smug smile on Sam face “Do not smile that way” Lena placed one hand on the back of Sam neck to pull her down to kiss her hungry. Only when Lena felt Sam trying to deepened the kiss she slide her hand under the jeans feeling how hot her body has turned from the arousal, touching with the tip of her fingers Sam’s clit and her wet folds. Sam moan echoed on Lena’s mouth and Lena pulled back taking off her hand from where she had it 

“Why?” Sam whined raising her right hand to touch her own face in frustration but couldn’t do it “fuck” Sam sighed going to Lena’s bed and crawling to the middle laying in her side “I’m horny... and you just turned me on”

Lena licked her lips looking at the frustration and position of Sam on her bed and took of her dress letting it fall down to the floor “Well I told you on bed and you didn’t so now you have to wait patiently” Lena crawled up the bed moving Sam to lay on her back positioning on top strandling her lap “Because you haven’t listened to me” Sam tried to touch Lena with her left hand but Lena slapped the hand away “You said you want me to touch you right?”

“Believe me that in this very moment I’m regretting to say those words”

 Lena caught Sam's hurted hand "does this still hurt?"

"They said that this is gonna hurt some times the first week until is healed... a month or two with this thing" Sam said looking at Lena's eyes while this was checking her scagliola "Luckily I have a lot of painkillers and access to heavier painkillers"

"Don't" Lena frowned touching the index and middle finger of the girl under her

Sam got confused "Don't what?"

"Do not take things you don't need and are not prescribed" Lena leaned down to kiss Sam but stopped before touching her lips "You can do other things to distract your pain"

"Tell me you are -other things-" Sam looked at Lena's mouth smirking 

Lena bit the lower lip of Sam pulling it softly "Only if you are less of an asshole... I like when you are the soft one and I am the rudest" 

"Everything far from the reality"  Sam tried to kiss Lena but she lean back "Are you for real?"

"I told you this would be really slow, not as quick as you revolve the maths problems"

 

 

"How are you seeing Sam?" Dinah asked talking to Gayle in the phone giving Maggie a book

Gayle studied what to reply but opted to be honest with her friend "She have left the cheerleaders for a while. She's at the Math's club"

"Why?" Dinah frown sitting on her bed gainning a worried stare from Maggie

"You know Sam needs to be busy" Gayle shrugged turning on her laptop "Even tho the Math club is between hours of school"

"I think she's frustrating seeing you training while she can't"

Gayle without thinking replied fast "yeah but today she left with Lena so she didn't had to see us"

"She have... what with Lena?" Dinah kicked her bed and Maggie got startled 

Gayle cursed under her breath "They had to study for an exam they have tomorrow"

"When she got in that club?"

"huh.... yesterday"

"And tomorrow they have a control?"

"Yes, I don't know how that works Dinah. Those guys likes to test their intelligence 24/7, and their professor is kinda a weirdo" Gayle knew she screwed this up "She might be at home by now"

Dinah didn't know why she was feeling insecure these days after the weekend and finding out Lena kneeled before Sam talking to her with lovely eyes. She wasn't jealous at all and this kind of feeling was the most she hated. Dinah looked at Maggie seeing her with a stern look "I'll... call her before go to sleep. Thanks Gayle" Dinah hanged up the phone sighing sitting on her bed

"Why do you look like you just got kicked" Maggie asked crossing her arms 

Dinah shook her head brushing the thoughts she had "I need this year to be over and Sam moves here"

"You are asking her to move to Gotham?" Maggie asked astonished

"Yes, i'm going to enter in the police academy and she wants a criminology degree and my father loves her"

"So after school our trips to National City would be over?

Dinah shrugged "We can still going there time to time to see Alex" Dinah joked trying to brush away all the thoughts she had on mind

"I don't like to be all sentimental about shit but I think i'm getting sad"

"We do still have a lot of time" Dinah beamed optimist


	9. Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has started dating one of the guys on the football team. An asshole to Alex, Lena, Gayle, Sam and Maggie's eyes. They didn't understood why she liked that prick. But was her decision. Lena tried to make her friend see how the guy was but she was so delighted by him that she didn't listen. The cheerleader team in the national championship got this year the second place and Sam got depressed because if she has been there that wouldn't happened. Lena is starting feeling something else for Sam besides lust or desire and is making her feel sick everytime Sam touches her girlfriend.

Dinah laughed wearing her tee going to help Sam with her shirt "Wait" she went to the back of her girlfriend helping her to introduce her arm in the sleeve of the shirt "here"

Sam looked at Dinah during the process "You are so disgustingly cute" she saw Dinah's smile grew

"You love that" 

"I really do" Sam waited until Dinah was in front closing the buttons of the shirt "Have you told Sanvers to come tomorrow for a hike?"

"Sanvers? Dinah asked quirking a brow

"The mix of Sawyer and Danvers" 

Dinah smiled looking at Sam eyes "Nerd" she placed a kiss on her lips and went to wear her jeans

"Bye victoria secret lingerie" Sam sighed staring at Dinah's ass getting a glare with a half smile from her girlfriend 

"I still don't know from where you get all that money"

"I help people and people helps me with money" Sam shrugged

Dinah frown for a moment "Sam I know you are not dealing with dru-"

"It's not that" Sam cut Dinah off "I told you and I have show you what I do" she got closer to Dinah "I don't keep most of the money and you know that"

Dinah nodded "It's just you bought me that car and several things more but then you don't keep anything from yourself and your car-"

"-I'm not changing my father's car for anything. This conversation is over" Sam got upset turning around going for a jacket in her closet "How's your father?"

"he's... He's good, he might be coming back at the end of the year... Sam, I'm sorry" Dinah was staring at the back of her girlfriend "I know you love that car and I'm sorry"

 Sam turned around showing a black blazer "Black or grey, because I think this is good for tonight?"

"Black suits better with the color of your shirt"

"Then black will be" Sam closed the doors of her closet and tossed the blazer on the bed seeing Dinah following her with her sight "I know you are sorry" Sam stopped next to her girlfriend "It's okay" she kissed Dinah knowing she was really sorry "Let's go, I don't want Patricia asking us where are we going"

 

 

Maggie was at the bottom of the stairs "Danvers come on"

"Just a minute" Alex shouted from her room

"You look good, please choose a jacket and let's go, please" Maggie huffed looking up

Kara and Lena passed behind Maggie "She's still trying to choose a jacket?" Kara asked going to the living room with popcorn in a bucket “I told her the blue one was cute”

"She has changed twice her clothes and now she can't find a jacket she likes" Maggie looked at Kara "The most easy thing, pants, tee, leather jacket and go" Maggie pointed to her body "I love your sister but this sometimes is overwhelming when those two are coming to pick us up. I should have come with my car"

“Later Michael is coming” Kara smiled happy

Lena rolled her eyes “And I’d be gone by then” 

Maggie half smiled trying not to show in front of Kara that that was funny “You are not staying alone with that dude, right?”

”Well he’s taking me to the somewhere. I don’t know yet” Kara was still happy

Lena and Maggie looked at each other for a second then to Kara “You know what? Why wont we all go somewhere?” Maggie proposed hearing Alex coming down 

“Did I miss something” Alex asked reaching them

”Kara just said that she and Michael are going somewhere she doesn’t know” Lena began and mouthed -alone- and raised her brows making Alex frown and Maggie nugged with her shoulder softly the side of Alex when Kara turn her head to look at Lena

Alex got the hint ”Why don’t we do something, all of us, he can come”

”But didn’t you four were going to a music thing?” Kara asked confused 

“Yeah...” Maggie said slowly 

Lena improvised “But maybe all of us can go to I don’t know... laser tag”

Maggie liked the idea “I love laser tag”

”But...” Alex pouted defeat “I will call Sam”

Alex was about to call her friend when the door rang and obviously it was them coming at the hour they said o’clock. Sam and Dinah loved punctuality

Lena turned around with a situation face to open the door. Sam smiled big, Dinah not too much as she used to at seeing her at the door. Both of them frown a little squinting their eyes when Lena tilted her to Kara like saying something letting them go inside

”Huh... are you ready guys?” Dinah asked clueless

”Yeah but actually we are sort of changing plans” Alex looked at her friends with her brows raised up

”What do you mean by changing plans” Sam frown

”Michael is taking Kara to an unknown place and we thought that it would be great to bond with the guy so we have to know him a little” Maggie squinted her eyes

”Oh...” Dinah and Sam mouthed at the same time

”What’s going on?” Kara asked kind of irritated 

Lena made Kara turn towards the living room to make her walk there “Let’s watch this tv show you like then we all are going to laser tag”

”Laser tag?” Sam asked watching the back of Lena’s head 

“I love laser tag” Dinah smiled thinking about it

Maggie shrugged “It was the first thing we thought”

”Perfect” Sam shook her head “I won’t play”

”Why—-? Alex asked extending the Y a little long when Sam raised her hand

”Shoot” Maggie and Dinah cursed

Sam rolled her eyes going to the living room leaving the three girls there in the bottom of the stairs and sit down next to Lena letting her body fall heavily. Lena looked at her and touched her knee and Sam shrug. One of the things Kara never understood is how the two could communicate without talking. Then the three began to watch Mindhunters until the other three joined them. Dinah didn’t liked her girlfriend and her new friend being that close and sat next of her girlfriend on the armrest of the couch

”It’s that Mindhunters?” Dinah asked seeing the few minutes of the show

”Yeah I love it!” Kara beamed smiling happy 

“I love that show”

”Me too!” Kara got excited because Alex and Dinah watched the show but in a way more analytical.

Sam looked up to Dinah staring at Kara happy and got a twitch in the eye

”She’s a nerd of all the episodes” Alex pointed to her sister with Maggie sit on her lap

“That’s pretty cool” Dinah had this smile across in her face “You have a really good taste on tv shows” she showed leaned by the back of Sam and Lena to fist bump Kara and the blonde girl did happy

”Dinah, por favor, quieres parar, ver el episodio y dejar de hablar con ella?” Alex, Kara, Lena, Maggie and Dinah looked at Sam at the same time and almost Sam face palmed hard. She never used to speak in spanish if she wasn’t that angry “darn”

”Se puede saber que he hecho?” Dinah replied leaving the other girls amazed too

”Cocina, ahora...” Sam stood up smiling and Dinah followed her -“hello Mrs Danvers, how are you”-

-“I’m really good Sam, is your arm  better? I didn’t know you were staying”-

-“We have changed plan because Kara and Mon are coming too”- Sam explained 

Lena had understood them because Spanish was one of the 8 languages the girl spoken too. The surprising was not knowing Sam did it.

”What just happened?” Maggie asked 

“They were about to argue” Lena dropped as it was nothing

”How do you know that?” Alex wonder while Kara paused the episode

”Learn Spanish and you will know” Lena smirked “Can we watch this? It’s really entertaining, Kara” Lena asked to her best friend trying to not make a big deal of what happened

Kara hit on the play button and they began to watch for a while until the two girls came back. Dinah smiling bit Sam not that much. Before sit back then in their previous position waiting to Michael to come in an hour and a half. The girls watched two episodes. Dinah and Kara were fangirling. Maggie and Alex kind of bored because they have seen the same episodes 3 times. Sam had her hand on Dinah’s inner thigh, Maggie always laughed because the girl was always that touchy-feely when she was with her girlfriend. In comparison Alex barely touched Maggie in public, for her, it Always was funny to see. It was kind of a disturbing moment on the episode and Sam tighted her grip on Dinah’s thigh and this let her body slide from the armrest of the couch until land on Sam’s lap. Kara smiled happy at this action. For Kara they were the ultimate couple as Maggie and Alex, Lena was feeling sick. All this about Sam being the perfect girlfriend with a little explosive reaction for the first time. The thing got worst for Lena, when Sam rested the side of her head on Dinah’s middle back looking right at her luckily the guy they were waiting for arrived, Kara stood up jumping from the couch stopping the third episode that was playing right now

”I should change clothes if we are gonna play laser tag and also Michael will have to wait with us so he won’t be with my little sister alone” Alex whispered to Maggie

”Is there still any popcorn?” Dinah asked Lena

Lena shook her head looking up to her “No, when Kara eats popcorn is like the Cookie Monster”

Alex laughed “Yeah I remember a time when she ate all her popcorn and I had to go for more in the middle of a movie”

”Try to take away from her chocolate or popcorn” Maggie raised her brows opening her eyes big making Dinah laugh

Kara made her way back to the living room with her boyfriend, the guy looked at the 5 girls, he felt awkward because he was expecting to go to the woods with Kara and with a little bit of luck have luck with her. He smiled at Sam because she always was nice with him but this time she wasn’t looking very friendly.

“Hi everyone, looks like couples time... and Lena”

Lena clenched her jaw gulping "I like to be alone without having an asshole as a significant one"

"What?" He replied awkward

Sam touched Lena's arm with an smirk "Michael we are going do you want to come with us to Laser tag?"

"How are you gonna even play, you can't hold the gun correctly-"

"We are all going to Laser Tag Michael" Alex cut the guy off "I'm gonna change my clothes and we can leave"

"I'm gonna do the call" Maggie said taking her phone following Alex upstairs she knew if she didn't follow her girlfriend they probably wouldn't be going to the laser tag place

 

They were in silence, Sam trying not to laugh hugging Dinah who had her hands on top of Sam's hands, Kara sharing glances with Michael and Lena wanting to die because she was bored. Eliza came from the things she was doing between the kitchen and garage and saw the boy

"Michael, how are you?"

He stood up immediatelly trying to smile "Mrs Danvers, Hi... i'm fine how are you?"

"Excellent kid, you are going to Laser Tag, righ?"

"Huh"

"Yes mom, it's gonna be so fun" Kara beamed happy

"Do you want something to drink, guys?" Eliza asked to them pointing with her thumbs to the kitchen in her back

"Water, please" Dinah, Sam and Lena replied at unisound

Michael looked at the girl "Let me help you Mrs Danvers" 

"No it's okay" Eliza replied going to the kitchen

Kara followed her mother and Michael followed Kara leaving Dinah, Sam and Lena alone... Dinah began to feel awkward and annoyed being in that situation. If she didn't feeling insecure about Sam this would be perfect, because she liked Lena as a friend but now everything was weird. Dinah was feeling Sam's chin on her back and moved her head to see her girlfriend and Sam moved her legs making Dinah's body turn around. Lena sighed standing up changing to another couch

"You have to take your painkiller"

Sam nodded "Now when Kara brings the water"

"Does it still hurt?" Lena asked from the other couch

"Yeah, but at least I can move my fingers again without feel the pain until the neck" Sam moved her forearm with the scagliola from over Dinah's hand and showed Lena how she could open and close her hand rightly "in a couple days I will stop using my left hand for everything" Sam placed her right hand over Dinah's lap seeing Lena's make a face of disgust at that action

Dinah cupped Sam's face placing a kiss on her lips making her smile "Next week you'd be more than fine and at the end of the month without this thing" she placed another kiss and tapped softly with a finger on Sam's scagliola

Lena know she shouldn't be angry or jealous or feeling something about them because in this case she was the person who Sam cheated on Dinah's but lately and after the accident spending more time with the girl had make her change her perspective about their weird relationship and all this was making her feel more sick. She really wanted to make Dinah stop touching Sam, to make her move to the couch and not be sit on Sam's lap. She was really starting to feel something else than lust for the girl and that was bad.

"Alright here's the water" Kara and Michael came with a lot of bottles of water

Dinah at seeing them she knew that she could go to the bathroom now that they were here and will not leave Sam alone with Lena, she swing her head over Sam's ear "I'm going for a second to the bathroom" She kissed her cheek and moved off

Lena had her eyes on Sam now that Dinah was gone and Sam looked at her when Kara and Michael started talking about a random show they watched. They were looking at each other. Sam took from one of her pockets one of her painkillers placing it on between her teeth, opening her bottle of water. All this staring at Lena making the girl curled up the corner of her lips. That way Sam always looked at her used to put Lena on a mood, the shorter girl needed to kiss her. Sam swalloged her pill drinking water then dryed a drop going down her chin and smirked. Lena had to look away taking a deep breath

"You are problematic" Lena whispered once leaned towards Sam's raising a brow

Sam checked that the other two were immerset on the conversation and got closer to Lena "You like problematic ones" 

"Stop touching Dinah..." Lena got serious getting a frown in confusion from Sam "Don't do it" for Sam it sounded more like a plead than an order

Sam waited for a couple seconds before answer "Okay" 

"Alright kids!" Alex shouted going down stairs with Maggie "Let's move"

"You are ready guys?" Dinah asked coming back from bathroom 

Maggie smiled soft at her friend "Yes. Sam, Mon, Kara, Lena... LETS GO" she opened the front foor

Sam has already leant back away from Lena's face and began to pick the bottles of water while Michael was reaching the doo, Lena and Kara looked at Sam and fast helped her

"Thank you guys"

Sam was reaching the door with two bottles of water, Dinah leaned to kiss her and Sam moved her head don't letting her kiss her and Dinah got confused "Sam..." she followed her girlfriend outside making her turn her head to see her going to their car and she gave her her bottle of water smiling making her more confused

Lena smiled at this because no one noticed this little thing. The day were fun because the team Maggie, Dinah, Lena beat Michael, Alex and Kara in the three rounds they played. Sam only recorded moments of them and waited while they played, she didn't got bored because when they were playing she were doing phone calls to her -other- friends

 


End file.
